


To Soar With Broken Wings

by AnimeFreak98



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Physical Disability
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeFreak98/pseuds/AnimeFreak98
Summary: After a car accident as a child Shoyo Hinata has to not only learn how to live with a prosthetic but how to achieve his dream of becoming an ace spiker. Follow his journey for HIS ultimate freedom soaring with broken wings.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou & Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou & Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 24





	1. The start of His freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it's AnimeFreak here this is my first attempt at a Haikyuu! fanfic so please enjoy.  
> For those reading this part thank you, if you want to see more of this story let me know. As I have said this is my first Haikyuu! fanfiction so let me know if I should continue. THis is a story I originally posted on my fanfiction.net account Animenerd1998 I've decided to also post it here.

It's my first day of high school and all I’m going to remember is the pain. Since I was 5 all I can remember is the pain with brief respites where I finally got relief from the pain, you see when I was 5 I was in a car accident with my older brother and Dad where a car hit the side of our car where I was sitting. My dad and brother got out mostly unharmed but I had to have my leg amputated because my lower leg was crushed by the force of the door hitting it. I spent a year using crutches before I was able to start learning to walk again and all I really remember from that time is the pain, the only thing that got me through that time was my brother, we have always been close but ever since the accident we have only become closer. My brother is pretty famous in high school sports, you see his a volleyball player and when he was in high school he earned the nickname the 'Little Giant' but to me, his name is Hiiro (pronounced Hero), he inspired me to keep going and now here I am. After years of pain and rehabilitation, learning to walk again, I am finally starting at Karasuno high school and I am determined to join the volleyball team just like Hiiro. I used to watch all of his games (unless of course, I was in rehab).

"Shoyo, please get up or you're going to be late" my mum yelled from the bottom of the stairs. As I was preparing for school I made myself a promise that I would hide the fact I was legless from the team because I knew that if they found out I would not be welcome on the team. As I was finishing up my Delightful breakfast, sometimes having a chef for a mum was awesome, my Mum re-entered the room holding my younger sister Natsu and closely followed by Hiiro. It was obvious to me that mum had not only struggled to get Natsu awake but also dressed as she was still wearing her night clothes. This scenario was a familiar one as Natsu and Hiiro are both heavy sleepers. "Good morning orange top, how's the leg?" Hiiro asks trying to keep a serious look on his face but smiling at his own little joke. You see unlike Natsu and myself Hiiro takes after our mum and has black hair. "You know tiny shadow my leg feels great." this has been our daily routine for years, at first I was really depressed because I thought I would never get to play volleyball again, but now I am excited to help Karasuno regain its fame.

As I ride my bike to Karasuno I imagine what it is going to be like on a real team. I can feel my heart race with excitement and nerves. it takes me a while but I finally arrive at Karasuno, a steady stream of students walking in some with friends others alone. I had no friends that had followed me to this school so I was all alone, but I wasn't lonely because I knew I would soon make friends. 20 minutes later everyone was seated in the auditorium listening to the Principle's speech about fresh starts and new beginnings. The girl next to me kept muttering to herself and so I didn't really understand his speech but it was over after what seemed like an eternity. Despite what many people will tell you from my old school I am actually very smart so it was no surprise that I was in class 1-4 because that class was for those preparing for collage. Most of the people around me think I am only knowledgeable about volleyball but I don't just know volleyball. I should probably introduce myself as I have yet to. My name is Shoyo Hinata and as you have probably noticed this is my first year at high school and I all I want is to make friends and play volleyball. As the day goes on we are introduced to each sensei and do exams to discover where each student is at. These tests always seem to go on, they seem to repeat every year, for me they are boring like a song you have heard a million times, a story you have heard told in a million ways. Sometimes I wish they didn't happen because the teachers can see what we know on our files they never give us anything different. If it seems like I'm going on it's because the pain in my stump has flared up and I can't think, all I can focus on is the pain, I just have to wait until lunch and then I can go find my cousin he should have my medicine, I hope he remembered them. The day has gone so slow but it was finally lunch and so I practically ran to the third years floor so that I could have my medication. "Koshi! Wait up a second!" I yelled when I spotted him leaving his classroom with a friend who turned to give me a confused look. "Oh Shoyo it's good to see you" Koshi said stopping "are you here for your medication?"

"Yeah I'm in a little pain and couldn't concentrate on my tests." I answered knowing that he was worried that I was suffering Koshi has always been like a big brother to me as he spent a lot of time with myself and Hiiro while I was in rehab. He was there with my other cousin Oikawa Tooru but he attends a different high school, he attends Aoba Josai. "Are you okay? do you need to go home? I can call Aunty or Hiiro." Koshi said fretting when I remember that his friend was still there and he looked confused. He was staring at Koshi who had at some point started hugging me "Suga who is this?" he asked confusion lacing his voice. "Oh sorry Daichi this is my cousin Hinata Shoyo, Sho this is the volleyball captain Sawamura Daichi" Koshi replied while going through his bag obviously distracted by his mission to find the pain relief. When he had found the tablets he released a tune of triumph handing me a small tray of Panadol. "Hello it's nice to meet you, I look forward to joining the team." I announced letting Daichi know that I was planning on joining the volleyball team. "Want to join us for lunch?" Koshi asked worry dotting his expression telling me that he wanted me to say yes and so I agreed not really eating anything as I waited for the pain to calm down knowing that I would just feel ill if I was to eat anything now. But lunch was over all too soon as I had to return to class for more first day exams glad that they would be finished at the end of the day and hopefully there would be no need for a repeat exam. I was confident that I would not have to repeat because I studied all the time when I was in rehab and hospital with Koshi and Tooru.

Once the final exam was over I walked to the teachers office for a short chat with the school's nurse and guidance Councilor teams to talk about any changes that needed to be made to my class schedule for physio therapy and my continued rehab sessions. As well as the occasional doctors appointments. This meeting went on for about 20 minutes before I was allowed to leave. Before heading to the check out the gym I went to the bathroom to apply numbing gel to my stumps and take my medicine. On my way to the gym I check my phone and see a text from Tooru, 'Good luck for your first day of high school. Hope to verse you in volleyball soon Short Stuff'

Once I was out of the building I ran towards the allocated gym hearing balls bang against the gyms floor. Excitement filled me from head to toe, the door to the gym was wide open but I could not see anyone inside. the sounds told me that there was a person inside. Curious to see who was in the gym I jumped the last meter landing perfectly just inside the door. But when I looked up I was shocked because I saw someone I didn't expect.


	2. Moving Forward Against Obstacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Hinata react to seeing the setter that completely defeated him last year? read and find out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so back for the second chapter at this point I don't know how far this will go I am hoping it will be a long journey. if you have any suggestions please pm me with them. Also it has come to my attention that I may have got the aging wrong so from this chapter onwards hopefully I'll have the correct ages. So let's get into the story.

Standing there was Kageyama Tobio 'the King of the Court', the person who had crushed me in my first and last volleyball game of middle school. I had been utterly defeated until Hiiro had encouraged me to continue, he had been there to watch me, to see how far I had come in my rehab. He had wanted to be there to support me and my team. I know the Tooru and Koshi were also there but for different reasons then Hiiro. "Y-Y-Y-YOU! What are you doing here?" I yelled in shock, even though Koshi had warned me it was possible that he was going to be here I was still surprised that he had accepted the invitation. He was one of the last people I want to find out about my leg. I don't want anyone to know about my leg, at least not until I have proved myself able. "We met last year. I've forgotten your name." Kageyama stated seeming bored. His indifference at forgetting who someone was, even if they had only met once shocked me.

"My name is Shoyo Hinata, But you probably don't even remember who I am. I mean you completely crush-" I rambled before he interrupted

"I remember exactly who you are." after saying this he stared at me with a deadpan look, this made me uncomfortable did he know. God, I hope he doesn't. "What's with the silent treatment? What you want to fight or something?" I burst out to mask both my intelligence and my fear. "Oh don't be a dumbass" he retorts. Okay, that kind of hurt. "D-don't make fun of me. I may have lost really bad the first time we met, but never again!" I declared loudly before groaning in nervousness "Ugh, look, I came to get my revenge and now I find out you're gonna be on the same team as me! How am I suppose to kick your butt that way? There' tons of better schools You could have gone to. Why did you have to pick this one? Why didn't you pick one of those instead?"

"I applied to the school with the best team, but didn't make it." He deadpanned seeming put out.

"Huh... You didn't, they rejected the 'King of the Court'?" I asked surprised, 'what made them reject him?'  
Something I said must have angered him because gone was his emotionless façade. He was almost growling, "NEVER call me that, EVER!" He said, his voice raised with barely restrained fury. I was about to reply when voices approaching the door distracted me causing me to turn towards the sound. I could barely hear who is talking, but from the sound of the voice, it was Koshi. I had mad a deal with him last night about not letting anyone in the club know we were related, made me wonder had he told the captain not to mention the fact we were related to the rest of the team. I hope he has, mostly because we agreed to let the team find out on their own. With Koshi was the captain Daichi and a teenager I didn't recognize. The teen had a cleanly shaven head and an angry look on his face, he appearance was that of a delinquent. But I remember that Koshi had told me this kid had a heart of gold and loved when underclassman called him senpai. "Hello" Kageyama said breaking the silence, everyone surrounded Kageyama talking at him I started to tune them out slowly moving behind them to compare their heights. From what I could tell Kageyama is taller than them, but to me, all the other high schoolers are pretty huge. I'm so excited for this.

"Hey guys" I blurt out only to get ignored, being ignored made mumble a little. "Hey" I shout out this time getting their attention.

"Huh... Hey you, your that shorty" Tanaka exclaimed in shock, he hadn't been there at lunch, he obviously recognized me from my only middle school game. His recognition filled me with little joy and plenty of embarrassment. "Wait a minute, so the other applicant that goes by the name of Shoyo Hinata guess that's you?" Daichi asked. Guess that Daichi is a good actor after all. "It's just... Kind of surprising that's all. But well hey you guys both chose Kurosuno" his tone of voice while saying this was neutral as if he had no real feeling towards this subject, it left me little enthusiasm.

"I guess..." I replied a little hesitantly not really sure how I felt about everything. Koshi must have picked up on my unease replying with "didn't mean to freak you out. It's just that you made a big impression last year." this calmed me a little knowing that Koshi was in a way proud made me happy, but only slightly so. "Yeah. You were tiny and all over the place but you really had some spunk" Tanaka stated clearly showing what he said was true and that I shouldn't try to argue. So I didn't. "Wow thanks a lot" I said adding more excitement than I meant to in order to hide my flinch of pain, but I know Koshi noticed I have never been able to hide anything from him. He proved me right when he gave me a subtle look that promised a talk before he said "and not to mention that jump of yours."

"It's too bad you haven't had a growth spurt yet though" Tanaka pointed out, which kinda hurt mainly because I haven't had a new prosthesis since getting this one two years ago. Most people who hear this would probably think 'what has that got to do with your height issue?' well obviously it's because i am missing the bottom of my legs and so any height i do get doesn't matter if my prosthetic isn't replaced as well. "Ugh... I know I may be small, but I've got talent. I'll be Karasuno's ace before you know it!" I stated because that has always been the path I had chosen, just like Hiiro I want to be relied on. I remember seeing him playing on the television, at the nationals, it filled me with so much pride. Tanaka must of thought what I said was crazy or that I was because he replied to my enthusiasm with "Huh... Damn, already got your eyeballs on the ace position do ya someone's got cahonnies." While talking he starts to have a really creepy smile that sent shivers up my spine.

"Well there's nothing wrong with shooting for the stars is there? right?" good old Koshi always so reliable. just what you need in a setter and he was so nice too, just what you want from a person. That is until you see his darker personality.

"Yeah, I'll do my best." I stated wanting him to know I was thankful towards him for always supporting my dream. No matter what condition my body was in. But then Kageyama just had to ruin my good mood, the jerk. "Okay then, now that you've sworn to become the ace you better be prepared to back it up."

"Huh" his statement had me a little confused. what does he know about my work ethic or my past, nothing, so he doesn't get to make comments about how I move forward. "If you're not careful you'll waste another three years!" His statement stung like he'd just slapped my face. It also made me angry, what right did he have to say I had wasted three years when He didn't know what was going on during those three years. What I had to go through, what I had to learn. "Excuse me" I said ignoring the pain that flared in my leg. I probably should have found time to take off my prosthesis and apply the medicinal cream. I vaguely heard someone talking in the background, I think it may have been Daichi, but I'm not entirely sure. I was just angry, well maybe part of me was hurt, but mostly I was angry. "I did everything I could... I did... hgh... Look, I've done a lot stop putting me down!" I was yelling by the end out of frustration.

"Relax guys, you know you're not enemies anymore right? Volleyballs suppose to bring people togeth-" Daichi started

"I want you to play me right now!" I exclaimed very rudely ignoring what the captain was saying, I know I should probably pay attention to him but the mask of stupidity and everything. "Whoa, watch it punk, don't you know Daichi's talking to you?" Tanaka shouted. It should be obvious that we both ignored him. "What are we going to play?" Kageyama asked, now if I wasn't acting stupid I probably would have suggested something feasible but let's face it I have a mask to uphold. "Volleyball, what the heck else is there?" I retorted it should be known that I don't actually hate him I just need to feel that I got my fighting spirit back, that I haven't given up hope of going to the nationals. That I can make Hiiro proud. "How do you plan to play volleyball one on one?" Kageyama asked with obvious disbelief in his voice.

"Like passes and stuff" I internally flinched at how stupid I sounded with that one short sentence. I saw Koshi flinch too, he must have known it mentally hurt just to say it out loud like that. After all out of everyone here he knows me the best. "How does anybody win at that?" he asked sounding more disbelieving by the second. I couldn't believe what I had said either, so I don't really blame him. "The kids got a point!" Tanaka exclaimed in the background trying once again to get our attention.

"What's all the noise in here?" a new voice asked

"Oh turds, VP" Tanaka exclaimed obviously there was something behind that. His reaction caused Koshi to hiss at him "be quiet" under his breath with which he returned "why don't you be quiet?".

"Are you boys fighting in here?" the Vice Principle asked in an almost dead tone. His tone of voice told me he didn't really like this club, did they cause too many problems for the school? Well if they did Koshi never told me about it. "Nope, we're just working as hard as always Vice Principle, right?" Daichi said hiding a threat behind a thin smile. The kind that promised pain if we didn't listen. And of course we didn't listen. "We have to watch ourselves around the Vice Principle. That guy is always waiting for us to slip up-" Tanaka whispered only to be interrupted by me, I mean really is today a day of interruptions I really don't like how many interruptions have happened today. I'm probably gonna have a panic attack if this continues. "Serve it to me! I can handle anything you send." I claimed, I mean it could be true, I do train with Hiiro I faintly hear Tanaka say something but it didn't really register what he had said before I continued. "Listen jerk I only received one serve from you last year. Granted it was with face, but since then I've practiced with everyone I could. I am not the same person I was." When I finished speaking my leg twinged letting me know just how far I still have to go from last year. "Not the same person huh?...Well I've improved a bit in the last year too" Kageyama stated filled with confidence, but I could tell that underneath all the confidence there was insecurity, I wonder what caused it. "All right, all right that's enough smack talk you guys!" Daichi said in a placating tone as he tried to resolve a quickly escalating situation, it probably would have been better if we had actually paid attention to him. "Their both first years aren't they?" the Vice Principle asked seriously does that guy have any emotions apart from dead inside. Don't let him get to you. remember everything you learn't with the ladies team. "Get ready" short and straight to the point just like Kageyama when I starting paying attention again I saw that Kageyama was preparing for a jump serve, that's new. I ended up falling to the ground in order to dodge the resulting serve. Everyone was shocked, it was clear by the gasps of surprise that resounded throughout the gym. well... everyone except the VP. There were various exclamations of surprise. I never saw a serve like that from any of the ladies I played with.

"Pathetic, hows that any different from last year?" Kageyama asked in a condescending tone, it made me wonder how he would do against Hiiro, probably horrible considering that Hiiro was set to play in a national team on an international level. "Argh... One more try!" I exclaim not wanting to give up

"Ok... Now cut it out!" Daichi yelled trying once more to get the situation under control, without much luck. "I see the new recruits have no respect for their captain!" if you can't guess who said that I'm disappointed, If you guessed the VP you would be correct still ignoring everyone but me Kageyama prepares another jump serve, this time aiming for the corner on my left. using my speedy reflex's I got behind it. This caused minor chatter to spring up in the background. Even though I had managed to get behind the ball my aim was off and the ball veered off course heading straight for the VP's head. When the ball hit the Vice Principles toupee went flying off his head and landed on Daichi's head.

Everyone was silent... For a moment no one moved... I could feel my bones filling with dread... Was I going to be expelled? On my first day? And then suddenly everybody could move again. Moving to slightly surround the VP. "Oh man, that was a toupee?" Kageyama asked slightly confused which made me reply a little teasingly. "Your just now figured that out? I noticed it at the entrance ceremony." Did Daichi just growl? Or was it the VP? Was it both? I can't tell. "Dude! Shut up! It's not even that funny" Tanaka exclaimed barely holding in his own laughter.

"You shut up moron!" Koshi yelled obviously upset with the situation. "Captain, a word please." the VP said with an even tone, which was somehow even scarier.

"Luckily we aren't in any trouble. He doesn't even want an apology. But we've been sworn to secrecy." Daichi said pulling a relieved sigh from everyone and a surprised gasp from Tanaka "and as for you two-"

"If you had handled the serve this wouldn't have happened in the first place." Kageyama started cutting Daichi off mid sentence "your the same clutz you were last year I can't believe I thought you would be a challenge!"

"You don't know when to quit do you?" I asked annoyed at the comparison to last year when Daichi yelled out.

"Can it, there's something I want to tell you. I don't know what your reasons were for choosing to come to this high school, but I assume you came to win!" he finished talking a lot calmer than when he started

"Yeah!" I replied with Kageyama following up with a "Yes obviously"

"Up until a few years ago, Karasuno's volleyball team could compete with the best of them. they even made it to the nationals, but these days we're eighth in the prefecture. Not terrible but not good either. The people talk." Daichi explained "They call us... The wingless crows. I remember when Karasuno played in the spring high national tournament. I was a student at a nearby school that just happened to be in the neighborhood. Watching them fight those tough opponents in that huge gym in Tokyo... It gave me chills. Lets go back one more time!" what he said really struck a chord within me made me remember seeing Hiiro standing on that court, the feeling of pride that I felt Knowing that it was my brother that I was seeing also gave me chills. But now all I could think was we're gonna play on that same court, it will be me that my family will be cheering for but my thoughts were interrupted.

"The nationals huh. Plenty of high schools talk of making it there one day, doesn't mean they'll go." Kageyama said way too bluntly, I mean hasn't this guy ever heard of tact.

"What? you... Little" I think he broke Tanaka.

"I know what you mean. But I'm dead serious" Daichi stated the faint intimidating aura becoming stronger even though his expression didn't change. "If we want to get there we need to be a cohesive unit. That means no more run ins with the VP for one thing." As he was talking Daichi started moving towards us, this resulted in Tanaka and Koshi slowly moving away from us. "It's not like I'm telling you to be best friends or anything like that. I know back in middle school you might have been adversaries on opposite sides of the net but you're on one side now and you need to make peace with that. Is that clear?" his tone of voice sent chills down my back worse then when Hiiro threatened me when I told him I was giving up... I was seriously scared of my brother at that time. "I don't care how good you are, or how determined you are to play hard. Anyone who lets a petty rivalry get in the way of the teams success gets the boot. You are banned from participating in club activities until you learn to think of yourselves as teammates." Daichi finished slamming the door in our faces.


	3. Three-on-Three Incoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way to the three-on-three, how will Kageyama react to Hinata?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys and girls again I would like to apologize for how long it took me to update. I got very sick and I still get sick randomly, so I can't promise updates every week, but I will try. I'm currently re-watching Haikyu! and rediscovering my love for it. I mean Hinata is just adorable. Thank you to everyone who still waits for an update I can't express how embarrassed I feel to have left it for so long. Sorry the update is also kind of short but it felt right to end the chapter where I have. Please comment any ideas you have for a chapter or a scene. Thank you for reading!

I knew Daichi meant well. He wasn't being unfair, he had a dream and determination. So to get let back into the gym I agreed to practice receives with Kageyama. We had challenged Daichi to a game. It was gonna be us and Tanaka against Daichi and two other first years. I am both excited and extremely nervous, but as agreed for a week before and after school I practiced with Kageyama. On the second day we had a run in with our two other opponents, one a tall blonde with glasses who seemed to not care who won the match and the other, who kept referring to the first as Tsukki, was of an average height and dark brown hair. The second introduced them both as Tsukishima Kei of year 1-class 4 and Yamaguchi Tadashi of the same class. So it seemed I had no team mates in my class, year 1-class 4, I wonder how long people would fall for the dumb act. So while we were interacting I played attention seeker. It was starting to get late, It was already dark outside when we stopped practice. My leg was throbbing. So I called Koshi to see if Aunty could drive me home. I know my Mum hates me traveling by myself this late and its not like I can get home myself with my leg hurting as bad as it does. 

"Hey Sho" I hear as Koshi answers his phone "what's up? did something happen?" he continues.

"I'm fine I was hoping Aunty might be able to drive me home" I replied in a hopeful tone. Hopeful that the pain doesn't show through. 

"Why? Where are you?" Koshi asks in a slightly worried but confused tone. Hoping not to worry him I explained to him that Kageyama and I had lost track of time and Mum worries about me traveling alone after dark. I could hear Koshi talking to Aunty in soft voices. I remember after the car accident Aunty spent a lot of time at my house and in turn so did Koshi. She was over to help Mum with me so that Mum didn't have as hard a time. When I was finally able to move around by myself we were able to go back to a semi normal routine and Mum was able to tell Aunty that she could relax more, that she didn't have to come everyday. We were grateful, it had been hard. I was snapped out of my memories when I heard aunty say "we will be there in five wait outside the gate." Loud enough for me to clearly hear.

My Aunt was like a female version of Koshi except she was taller with a softer face and sharper eyes. she wasn't slim but she wasn't fat, she has a generous amount of muscle. Her hair was the same shade as Koshi's and it was long about, mid way down her back. My Aunt is my Mums anchor the most important thing to the both of them is the family. I wasn't waiting very long when Aunty and Koshi drove up in Auntie's light blue Nissan, she'd had the car for a long time so the paint was worn down due to age in some places. As I hobbled to the car careful not to aggravate the stump further Aunty got out of the car to open the back door and to help me remove the prosthetic. 

"Hey carrot, you doing ok?" This was how Aunty always greeted me and there was always a playful tone to her voice as she called me a plethora of different orange things. 

"I'm in a bit of pain but thank you for agreeing to drive me home" I replied "I hope I'm not causing too much trouble" there was relief in my voice as I rub pain relief ointment into the stump that was once my right leg.

"We were about to head out to dinner at your house anyway. So it hasn't put us out." Koshi stated from the front seat. The inside of Auntie's car was much different to the outside, she had covered the seats with black seat covers that had blue and silver swirling embroidery. The seat covers used to be a light gray but they were stained by Hiiro when he got badly sick and hurled over the back of the front seats. Hiiro had felt so bad that he'd replaced the covers with the ones one the seats now. As Aunty drove we talked about random things, mostly about the first day of school and if I had settled in. We drove passed many fields and trees there wasn't many street lights, and the conversation drifted to the volley ball team and our thoughts on how this year would go. The drive was short and soon we were pulling into the driveway of my small two story house. It looks like any other house plain but with a well tended garden, I can hear Mum yelling for Natsu and Hiiro and faintly smell miso soup and katsudon. Dinner was spent in pleasant company with talk about what had happened since the last family dinner. Mum was happy to announce Natsu was attending the near-by elementary, which lead to talk about memories from when Hiiro started, from when Koshi also started and finally when I began elementary. The evening was ended with good byes and good lucks to Hiiro who was traveling back to Tokyo for university. With Hiiro promising to visit and come watch games when he could. 

I will miss him but I know he will keep his promise to me and Koshi. I walked my Aunt and Koshi back to their car and thanked them for both the lift home and also for coming. The smell of lawn clippings drifted on the wind mingling with the smell of wood and leaves a pleasant smell that calms my mind. The slight breeze is cooling and brisk as I walk back inside locking the door behind me. Tomorrow Hiiro would be leaving and I would continue training with Kageyama, the self-centered king of the court. With renewed vigor I Head up stairs to bath and finish my homework. 

As the week passes there is a kaleidoscope of different emotions that course my veins, most predominately are happiness and pain with under lying anxiety and a sense that something big was going to happen during the game. I had been receiving texts from my other older cousin all week wondering why I didn't attend his school, Toru, thinks Aoba Johsai is the only school worth attending. Must be because of his unnatural ego. I had gotten into a routine of waking early going to school practicing in the gym till the men's volley ball team showed up and moving to outdoor practice, attending classes while practicing with Koshi during lunch, attending more classes before more outdoor practice and then heading home. It was tiring but if the effort I put in can be of assistance to the team I will do it gladly. Some days I wonder if I will ever be a valued member at Kurosuno. I have only been here fore a bit less then a week and already I feel I've made myself into a nuisance, how will it be when they find out I'm missing everything below my right knee. Every day that passed while I was in hospital as a child felt like an eternity, the loneliness that filled the room when no one was there. I never want to experience again, I'll do what I can to stay on this team.

Saturday came before I Knew it and I felt unprepared despite Kageyama finally saying he would toss me some sets. I was filled with apprehension what will happen if we lose. I've only ever played one match and the match ended in colossal failure despite my confidence. I don't want to be a hindrance. As I prepared for the game my thoughts were filled with hope. Kageyama had said he would throw the ball to me. But does that mean he trust me? Hiiro used to tell me that when a whole team works as one it becomes a well oiled machine, a beautiful dance of which the music is the sound of feet pounding on the gymnasium floor and the ball being hit by both sides. Of the sound of success and failure. The one saving grace for the start of my day is that what's left of my leg doesn't hurt right from the start. Actually today I feel great. I run out of the house with a breakfast bar in one hand yelling well wishes to my family as I leave. One of my elderly neighbors, a lovely woman, is walking past with her Shiba Inu. I greet her politely as I do every morning before hurrying on my way.

I'm an innocent little time skip

I had just arrived at school when I heard my phone ringing in my bag, pulling it out to check who was calling I was shocked. Why would Toru be calling? shouldn't he be at his clubs practice? putting my phone to my ear I said "Ohayo gozaimasu Toru-kun, what's up?" I can hear balls and sneakers in the background so Toru must be taking a break. "Ohayo shrimpy, are you regretting not coming to Aoba Johsai yet?" Toru's cocky voice sounds from the other end. I've never understood why but his ego has always been the size of mount Fuji 

"Never I've always wanted to follow in Hiiro-nii's footsteps and go to Kurosuno." I confidently reply "anyway I don't like your sets at all or your ego." After saying this I remember back to when we were kids and he would drag me around by his whim. "Well shrimp you know how to hurt my feelings" He said with no hint of actually being hurt in his voice "any way I called to wish you luck, but you still should have come to Aoba Johsai, bye shrimpy." Without waiting for a reply Toru hung up, He can wait I honestly have more important things to worry about today. After locking up my bike I slowly make the way to the gym. As I make my way the gym my mind flashes back to the encounter with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi and how Tsukishima seemed to have it out for Kageyama. Tsukishima went out of his way to anger calling him his former nickname 'King of the court' and bringing up what must be a painful memory for Kageyama. I mean who wants to be reminded of their dark past. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't even notice Kageyama running up behind me or hear the pounding of his feet until he had already passed me. So I started running after him yelling "KAGEYAMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAA" catching up to him just before the gym doors. Behind us our senpai's were walking up talking as they got closer I heard Tanaka say "seriously are they wasting all of their energy now? what are they gonna do when their too exhausted during the three on three?" the reply he recieved from all the senpai was "I know right" as they made their way into the gym.

Before Kageyama could enter I grabbed his arm to say "ready to win this?" I knew his changed since I played him last year, he seemed less sure of himself, less trusting. It is almost strange, what happened to change him this much? I can only hope that he becomes able to trust me as a team mate and a rival. "Of course we are gonna win this." He replied playing at being cocky "What are you scared?" he continued trying to cover up his unease. 

"No, as a matter of fact I'm excited" I replied "I've been looking forward to this all week"

"Well I'm the same, I will not lose" there's the Kageyama I played against his do it alone attitude, is he so sure that he doesn't need a team that he'd push them all away. Just when I was about to comment I noticed Tanaka walking towards us, When he got close enough He stated simply "Lets go win this you two." Kageyama made his way into the gym with me following close behind. The gym is a simple one court gym with a raised stage at one end, on either side of the gym there is a viewing balcony that can be accessed via a single ladder to each balcony. The other two first years were standing of to one side while the senpai's were setting up the net, I saw Koshi talking to Daichi off to one side. He seemed slightly concerned and as he noticed me he said something to Daichi and walked towards me, "hey Sho" He started in a low voice "How are you feeling today? think you will be ok for the game?" concern evident in his tone. There's this one thing about Koshi he is a big mother hen. "I'll be fine Ko my leg doesn't even hurt today." I reply trying to ease his worries but its obvious he wants to say more his mouth opening to comment but be fore he can say anything Daichi speaks up "Alright everyone gather round its time to get this game started" before continuing he waited for everyone to gather around him "For this three-on-three game Tanaka will be with Kageyama and Hinata while I'll be with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi."

"Is that even fair?" I asked curious I don't really know how strong the captain is. 

"I may be a third year but Tanaka beats me in raw strength." he replied so his strength must be in defense, because I remember Koshi telling me he was the only third year setter. "Are you gonna change into shorts Hinata? you'll get too hot in those pants" one of the second years inquired probably confused as most of the team are already in their shorts. "nah I prefer to play in sports pants I don't actually own any shorts." I replied which is true I stopped wearing shorts in public a long time ago, I got sick of the pity I got. I hate people assuming that because I'm missing part of my leg that I'm somehow less of a person, I don't want the team to know, at least not yet I want them to know that I'm not a hinderance. "Well that's ok but don't blame us if you pass out." Another of the second years said be fore walking over to the scoring board to stand with the observers.

My body started to fill with excitement this is it my first mock game of high school, "Hey Kageyama, Tanaka lets do this ok!" I stated heading towards the court seeing both Kageyama and Tanaka following. On the other side of the net Tsukishima pretended to cover his mouth and said loud enough for our side to hear "The buzzcut or the shorty which to crus... I mean block first?" showing his nasty personality "Oh and I also really want to see when the King loses." Ah so his a sadist... Figures. Though his name sounds familiar does he have an older brother like me? "Tsukki... Hold on they can hear you, you know?" poor Tadashi is a whimp "that's pretty awful..." he needs a new back bone. Doesn't he know that you trash talk your enemies?

"I said that so I was sure they would hear it though." Tsukishima stated "Be thankful that I made them lose their composure." Beside me Tanaka was giving off a creepy aura connected to his creepy smile. Is he channeling a demon? please say he isn't. "For a guy with such a good personality, you sure do have some mean things to say, Tsukishima" Daichi said with amusement lining his voice not looking at Tsukishima at all, instead his gaze was aimed at Tanaka.

"Not, really. A king who has been abandoned by his retainers and left on his own would be a real sight worth seeing." Tsukishima said peeking at Kageyama's turned back from the corner of his eye. Obviously trying to see what effect his words were having on his fellow first year but with Kageyama having his back to Tsukishima, Tsukishima cant see Kageyama clenching his teeth and glaring. The tension was evident in his expression, what ever had happened to cause his change must have been horrible. Will he be ok? I don't have an answer for that, but I can hope. "Hey, You Guuuys~" came a strangely playful Tanaka "did you hear that just now~?? saying such a thing" Tanaka spoke while posing like a gossiping housewife. "Geez, that Tsukishima-kun. Honestly-" he continues changing how his standing "We'll pulverize ya!!!" letting off an intimidating aura. With Tanaka's declaration the Three-on-Three match is about to begin.


End file.
